nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Razorbeast
}} The Razorbeast is a 1994 Nerf Max Force blaster that holds 15 Mega Darts. It is no longer available for purchase because its home line has since been discontinued. When it was first introduced, it retailed for about $24.99. It got mixed reviews when it first came out. Details Invented by David Griffin at Kenner, the Razorbeast is a large, chain-fed blaster that is fired by turning a crank on one side of it. It uses a 15-Dart Chain and is the only blaster to do so. It is also compatible with the Chainblazer's 8-Dart Chain, as well as the RotoTrack's 12-Dart Chain. It was one of the first Max Force series blasters released, and one of the first to be discontinued. When it was first released, it was originally named the Razorback, the name which appeared on television advertisements and in the blaster's instructions. But, due to a phone call from legal representatives of the University of Arkansas, whose mascot was the Razorback, Kenner had to change the name of the blaster to something else, which, of course, is Razorbeast. Due to the production molding at the time original version's release, the earlier examples of the Razorbeast still had the Razorback name on it. Position in Theme The Razorbeast can be considered something along the lines of a heavy weapon in the Max Force series. How to Fire Left-handed Issue This blaster featured a cocking/firing device that was only located on the right side of the blaster unlike other Max Force blasters such as the Eagle Eye which had it on both sides. This became a huge issue to those who were left-handed and could not position and fire this blaster to their liking. This made the blaster basically unusable to those who were left-handed. Despite this problem, Kenner never found a solution to it and it still remains an issue to those who are left-handed and use this. To date no-one has figured out a way to make this blaster ambidextrous, so this blaster is generally recommended to only those who are either ambidextrous or right-handed. Trivia * This is the only blaster apart from the Cyclotron to be fired by turning a crank. * This is the largest chain-fed blaster. * This is one of the three chain-fed blasters ever released, the others being the Chainblazer (1994) and RotoTrack (1997). * Fitting in with the Max Force trend of having blasters based upon animals, it bears a resemblance to a boar. **That being said, the term razorback is an Americanism for a feral pig or wild boar. * It is generally considered to be a spiritual predecessor to the Vulcan EBF-25. * Out of the eleven Max Force blasters, it is one of four blasters to not have a trigger, the others being the Gator, Stinging Scarab and the Rattler. *It would have appeared as a playable weapon in the unreleased Max Force video game for the Atari Jaguar CD. *David Griffin, the inventor, owns a modified, motorized Razorbeast. External Links * Razorbeast review at Nerf Center * Razorbeast instructions at Hasbro.com See Also * Chainblazer * RotoTrack * 15-Dart Chain * Max Force * 8-Dart Chain * 12-Dart Chain Category:Blasters introduced in 1994 Category:Max Force Category:Nerf blasters Category:Discontinued Blasters Category:Blasters that fire up to 30-39 feet Category:Blasters that fire Mega Darts